


A safety net holding up your dreams to show

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Family, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Past Rape/Non-con, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: When Aaron finds out the truth about Charity and DS Bails, he and Robert work together to support her and Vanessa as they struggle through it.





	A safety net holding up your dreams to show

**Author's Note:**

> So, a lovely guest reader asked me for a fic where Aaron and Robert help Charity and Vanessa after Charity's rape reveal.
> 
> Brief mentions of rape in this, but nothing graphic.
> 
> I've never really written Charity or Vanessa before, so hope it's realistic and someone likes it xxx

‘’Charity.’’

Aaron’s patience was wearing thin as he called his cousin for the third time, shooting Robert, who was sat behind him with Seb in his arms, a disgruntled look before taking the initiative and heading behind the bar, to his husband’s amusement.

‘’I’ll do it myself then.’’ He grumbled loudly enough for her to hear as he started pouring pints, but she still didn’t register his presence, her attention firmly fixed elsewhere.

It wasn’t until he accidentally bumped her elbow while setting Robert’s drink on the counter that she noticed he was even standing beside her.

‘’What are you doing?’’ She asked, but she still seemed distracted.

‘’Pouring my own drinks, seeing as the landlady can’t be bothered serving.’’ Aaron muttered.

‘’Yea whatever, put the money in the till.’’ She replied, and Aaron barely held back a snort. Whatever was going on with her, she hadn’t lost her zest for money making. Aaron’s curiosity was piqued by the look on her face though, and he followed her gaze to where Tracy was sitting with a man he vaguely recognised, having seen him around the village and in the paper over the previous few weeks.

‘’Thought it was her sister you weren’t able to keep your eyes off?’’ Aaron joked. ‘’Moved onto Tracy have you?’’

‘’You what?’’ Charity snapped as she glared at him.

‘’Joking, calm down. What’s up with you?’’

‘’Nothing, alright just leave it.’’

‘’Charity.’’ Aaron said softly, trying to diffuse the tension.

‘’What did I just say?’’

Some of the punters turned their heads at Charity’s raised voice, including Tracy and the man seated next to her. Aaron didn’t miss the strange look the man gave Charity, almost bordering on smug, but before he could question it his mum appeared from the back room and Charity took that as her excuse to leave, disappearing in a hurry.

‘’She trying to set a record for skiving or what.’’ Chas said dryly as she served an impatient punter.

‘’Yea, probably,’’ Aaron muttered in agreement, but something about the look on the man’s face unnerved him, and as he sat back down with his and Robert’s drinks, he couldn’t help but glance over occasionally at him, but as Tracy seemed perfectly content in his company, he shrugged it off as one of Charity’s moods.

 

 

Two days later, Aaron was passing by the Woolpack on his way home, having skived off early when he saw Charity pressed up against the door of the pub, Vanessa beside her. They were having a whispered conversation, but even from a distance Aaron could tell it was an argument, and a heated one at that. Vanessa was holding a newspaper in her hand, seemingly using it as some kind of evidence for whatever point she was making, but Charity didn’t appear interested, scowling at her girlfriend until eventually she gave up and headed in the direction of Tug Ghyll, but not before putting the paper in Charity’s hand.

‘’Everything okay?’’ He asked tentatively as he approached, remembering her short temper a few days previously.

‘’Oh yea, just peachy.’’ Charity replied dryly, in a way that reminded him of Robert when he was suffering, and he knew instantly that something was wrong.

‘’What did Vanessa want?’’

‘’To stick her beak in as usual, but hey now she’s gone you can take her place.’’ She muttered, shoving the newspaper in Aaron’s hands as she turned on her heel and stalked into the pub.

Aaron unrolled the paper, and found himself looking at Tracy’s face as she posed proudly next to the detective he had seen her with in the pub. He quickly skimmed the accompanying article, which described the efforts to help victims of sexual abuse and grooming. Confused by Charity’s mood, he followed her into the pub, ignoring Vic’s questioning gaze behind the bar as he headed for the back room.

‘’Oh can people not just take a hint today?’’ Charity groaned as she turned around and saw Aaron by the door.

‘’Apparently not. So, you gonna tell me what’s up? Maybe I can help.’’ Aaron offered softly.

‘’Babe, I hate to break it to you, but a few counselling sessions does not make you a qualified shrink alright?’’ Charity replied dryly.

‘’Really, I didn’t realise.’’ Aaron retorted equally as sarcastically. ‘’Look, whatever’s the matter, you need to talk to someone. Is it about this?’’ He asked, waving the paper in front of him.

‘’What if it is? What do you care?’’

‘’Well it’s clearly got to you. Why is it bothering you so much that Tracy is doing this? Isn’t it a good thing?’’

‘’Of course it is Aaron, I’m not that much of a heartless cow.’’

‘’Then why do you keep throwing daggers at her every time…’’Aaron trailed off as the penny dropped. ‘’It’s not Tracy is it, it’s him.’’ He concluded, pointing at Bails in the photo.

‘’Gold star for you babe. I’ll ask Sarah if she can get one of her teachers to give you one.’’

‘’Charity, can you just stop this for a second and talk to me. What’s he done that’s got you so wound up?’’

‘’Nothing alright, just leave it.’’ Aaron could see his cousin growing more agitated, and normally he would back down, stop pushing and let her come to him. But there was a little voice in his head telling him to keep going; that she needed one final jolt over the edge and she’d tell him, and it would help.

‘’Do I need to call Vanessa?’’ Aaron asked, risking her wrath. ‘’Or my mum?’’

‘’Don’t you dare.’’

‘’Charity, please.’’

‘’Aaron.’’

‘’That’s it.’’ Aaron pulled out his phone, not knowing who he was going to dial, but it had and effect, just not the one he expected.

‘’He raped me alright.’’ Charity finally blurted out. ‘’That man who is helping victims of rape, is a rapist.’’

Aaron let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding and his phone dropped to the floor.

 

The heavy silence that had descended after Charity’s admission stretched between them, and Aaron itched to break it. Eventually, the silence was too much, and he caved.

‘’When…?’’ He choked out, trying to keep his voice steady.

‘’What does it matter?’’ Charity sighed.

‘’Was it since…while he’s been here, helping Tracy?’’

‘’Helping.’’ Charity scoffed. ‘’Waiting for his chance more like.’’

‘’Charity.’’ Aaron said quietly.

‘’No alright, it was years ago, so it’s over with. Finished.’’

‘’When?’’

‘’When I was fourteen.’’

Aaron looked at Charity properly as she said the words, and for the first time, she looked small, defenceless even. He felt an urge to hug her, but he knew it would scare her off, so he held his place on the couch.

‘’How…?’’

‘’Oh, usual story. Police officer saves child prostitute from a life on the streets, offers her a bed and some food, then takes the only payment she can offer him; whether she wants to or not, doesn’t matter.’’ Her tone was callous, devoid of emotion, but her eyes were glistening as she relived the memory. ‘’What, not gonna say you’re sorry?’’ She asked with a small laugh as she locked eyes with Aaron.

‘’No.’’ He admitted truthfully after a moment’s hesitation. ‘’Apologies didn’t help me, didn’t erase what he’d done.’’

‘’So…what did help?’’ Charity asked after a brief silence, her eyes prickling with curiosity as she waited for Aaron to speak.

‘’Telling people.’’ Aaron replied. ‘’I’m guessing Vanessa already knows, so telling the police, telling Tracy for starters.’’

‘’No chance.’’

‘’You don’t think they’ll believe you?’’ Aaron asked, understanding her reluctance.

‘’The ex-con prostitute against the squeaky clean detective? What do you think?’’

‘’They believed an criminal runaway against a cancer patient, and a drug addict against her lawyer husband, why should you be different?’’ Aaron offered.

‘’They’ll say I should have seen it coming really,’’ Charity said as she choked out a dry laugh. ‘’I mean who wouldn’t want a go with a fourteen year old prostitute, detective or not.’’

‘’No Charity.’’ Aaron countered, but she ignored him, looking at the floor instead.

‘’Some cheap whore on the streets, what did I expect?’’

‘’Do you think I asked for it?’’ Aaron asked suddenly, and Charity’s head snapped up.

‘’No babe, of course you didn’t. How can you ask that?’’

‘’And Rhona, you think she asked for it?’’

‘’Babe, stop it right now.’’

‘’We didn’t ask for it; we definitely didn’t deserve it and neither did you.’’

‘’Still happened though, didn’t it?’’

‘’So, what are you going to do?’’

‘’You’re asking me? Not just jumping on the _tell Charity what to do_ wagon?’’

‘’I think you should go to the police, but it’s not up to me.’’ Aaron said softly.

‘’Yea well babe, you and Vanessa knowing is enough.’’

‘’So my mum…?’’

‘’She doesn’t know, and that’s the way it’s staying, right?’’

‘’But – ‘’

‘’Aaron, I’m warning you.’’ Charity growled.

‘’Fine, she won’t hear it from me.’’

‘’Guess I can’t expect the same promise when it comes to Robert?’’

‘’I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to.’’ Aaron offered, but Charity shook her head after thinking about it for a second.

‘’It’s fine; you two are a package deal these days. But he’s the only one you tell, you got that?’’ Charity warned.

‘’You have my word.’’ Aaron said softly. Charity looked exhausted, and he took that as his queue to leave. He wasn’t sure what to do as he stood up, but his instincts took over and he pulled Charity into a hesitant hug. She didn’t react immediately, probably as stunned as Aaron by his actions, but eventually she relaxed into it, wrapping her arms around him for a split second before releasing him again.

‘’Get out, before anyone sees that.’’ She joked feebly, and Aaron forced a smile. Giving her shoulder one last squeeze, he picked up his phone off the ground and headed out the door, only allowing himself to breathe properly when he heard the back door click behind him.

 

 

Aaron sighed heavily as he turned his key in the Mill front door and pushed it slowly open, exhaustion flooding through every part of him, and not just from a morning spent hauling scrap. As he walked in, he was met with the glorious smell of whatever Robert was cooking, his husband humming along to some cheesy pop that was on the radio as he moved effortlessly around the kitchen with a towel on his shoulder. Feeling the overwhelming urge to hug his husband, Aaron toed off his work boots before padding quietly over to the kitchen, where he wrapped his arms firmly around Robert’s waist from behind, pressing a kiss to his husband’s shoulder as he did so, before resting his head on Robert’s back.

‘’Hi.’’ Aaron breathed softly as relaxed into the feeling of Robert’s body rising and falling with his breathing.

‘’Welcome home.’’ Robert replied softly as he slowly twisted around to face Aaron. ‘’What was that for?’’

Aaron looked up into Robert’s eyes, seeing the love and warmth radiating from them, and his heart swelled a little.

‘’Just…wanted to say hi.’’

‘’Well, hi yourself.’’ Robert beamed as he pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips. ‘’Aaron, what’s wrong?’’ He asked as he pulled away, Aaron’s eyes glassing over.

‘’It’s…let’s eat, and then I’ll tell you.’’ Aaron answered slowly.

‘’Promise?’’ Robert asked, his eyes searching Aaron’s, who nodded back.

‘’Promise.’’

They ate their food in relative silence, only broken by Robert’s little recaps of what Seb had gotten up to that day before he dropped him at Vic’s for the night. Aaron smiled along genuinely, happy to hear Seb was up to mischief and enjoying himself, but his mind kept drifting back to Charity. Every now and then, as his eyes glazed over, he felt Robert touch his hand and it grounded him, bringing him back to the present, a gesture that made his heart swell. He was grateful that Robert didn’t push for information, happy to chat about something else and take his mind off things for a little while.

Eventually Aaron pushed his plate away, having devoured the pasta dish Robert had made, despite initially thinking he wasn’t hungry. He rose slowly from the table, giving his husband’s hand a squeeze as he made his way to the sink where he flicked on the hot tap and stared out the window while the sink filled up.

‘’Hey, leave that.’’ Robert offered gently as he came up behind him. ‘’I’ll do it.’’

‘’But you cooked.’’ Aaron protested.

‘’It’s fine. You go have a shower. I’ll clean up and make us a brew and we can talk yea?’’ Robert suggested, and Aaron nodded in agreement before kissing Robert briefly on the cheek and slowly making his way upstairs, where he showered the day off him.

He emerged from the en suite ten minutes later, his hair still damp as he pulled on a t-shirt and joggers before clambering onto the bed and crossing his legs, just as Robert appeared at the door with two steaming mugs of tea.

‘’Thank you.’’ He said gratefully as he took the warm mug from Robert’s hands before his husband mimicked his position on the bed, taking a sip of his tea as he waited for him to speak.

‘’It’s Charity.’’ He finally started after a moment of silence.

Aaron half-expected Robert to make a wisecrack at the mention of her name, but of course his husband could read him like a book and knew not to make jokes. Instead, he took Aaron’s hand in his, stroking his knuckles gently with his thumb as he gave him a nod of encouragement.

‘’It’s okay, go on.’’ He whispered.

‘’Okay,’’ Aaron began, taking a breath. ‘’It happened a while ago…’’

 

‘’I don’t know what to say.’’ Robert breathed out a little while later, once Aaron had recounted his conversation with Charity.

‘’You can’t tell anyone else Rob. I promised Charity I’d only tell you.’’

‘’It won’t go any further Aaron, trust me.’’

Aaron nodded, reassured by the look on Robert’s face. He knew that what they had talked about would stay in their bedroom, but there was still something playing on his mind.

‘’Thank you.’’ He said gratefully. ‘’I do think you should talk to Vanessa though.’’

‘’Me, why?’’

‘’Because…and I can’t believe I have to say this; you’ve been through this before. Vanessa’s trying her best, I’m sure she is but…’’

‘’But you think it would be good for her to have someone to talk to.’’ Robert finished.

‘’You were so good with me Rob, you knew exactly what to say and do.’’

‘’I was just making it up as I went along Aaron.’’ Robert said, shrugging his shoulders as he fobbed off Aaron’s praise.

‘’Well it didn’t feel like that to me.’’ Aaron countered. ‘’And I bet Vanessa could use someone just as much as Charity could right now.’’

‘’If you really think – ‘’

‘’I do.’’ Aaron interrupted, before Robert could talk his strengths down any further.

‘’Okay, I’ll talk to her.’’

‘’Thank you.’’

‘’Anything for family.’’ Robert replied as he pressed a kiss to Aaron’s forehead before taking both of their mugs and setting them down as his husband began to drift off in his arms.

 

 

‘’Hi.’’

Robert stumbled across Vanessa in the café the following morning, sitting by herself as she took minuscule sips of her coffee, clearly trying to make it last as long as possible before she had to buy another one. ‘’You alright?’’

‘’Oh yea, great. Just sat here twiddling my thumbs because apparently I’m getting under Paddy and Rhona’s feet and I’ve upset Pearl’s precious organisational system with my hedonistic filing techniques.’’ Vanessa grumbled, eliciting a laugh from Robert.

‘’Fancy a coffee back at mine?’’ He offered.

‘’Eh, we’re in a café?’’ Vanessa questioned, her eyebrows raised sceptically.

‘’I make it better.’’ Robert replied smugly, and Vanessa bit back a groan as she rolled her eyes. ‘’And I’ve got home made banana bread.’’

Vanessa thought about it for a second before shrugging her shoulders.

‘’Sold.’’

 

‘’So Mr. Shifty himself bakes banana bread on the weekends, who’d have thought it?’’ Vanessa chuckled ten minutes later as she perched herself on Robert’s couch, a steaming mug of coffee and a massive slice of cake balanced precariously on her lap.

‘’Mr. Shi – let me guess, Paddy?’’ Robert muttered.

‘’If it helps, he says it with a lot more affection these days.’’ Vanessa laughed. ‘’So, what’s brought this on?’’

‘’Can’t we just have a chat?’’ Robert asked, trying and failing to feign innocence. ‘’Maybe I just wanted to show off my superior baking skills to an appreciative audience.’’

‘’And the real reason? Oh don’t tell me you’ve fallen out with Aaron?’’

‘’You think I’d be sharing coffee and cake on Aaron’s couch with the local vet if I had?’’ Robert scoffed. ‘’And no, our relationship is perfect, thanks very much.’’

‘’Oh yea, I try to forget how much of a sickening loved up couple you are.’’ Vanessa groaned, and Robert’s heart fluttered as he thought of Aaron waking up next to him that morning, all soft kisses and sleepy eyes, but then he was reminded of their conversation the previous evening and he returned to the present.

‘’Well, we’re not here to talk about _my_ relationship – ‘’ Robert trailed off, hoping Vanessa would get the hint, and she did, judging by the look in her eyes.

‘’Me and Charity, what…?’’

‘’I know, Vanessa, so does Aaron.’’

‘’Know what?’’ She asked, clearly trying to keep her breathing steady as she placed her mug and plate on the table.

‘’What she went through as a kid with that Bails scumbag.’’ Robert admitted, and Vanessa’s eyes widened.

‘’She told you?’’

‘’Aaron pulled it out of her, and she gave him permission to tell me.’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’We’re a two for one deal apparently, but that’s not important.’’

‘’Then why am I here?’’

‘’I wanted to see how you are?’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Ness, I’ve been where you are, remember? I know how it feels to be on the other side of things. It’s not easy, especially as you’ve had a lot less time to practice keeping this a secret than she has.’’ Robert explained.

‘’I don’t know what to do Robert,’’ Vanessa admitted, her voice breaking after a beat of silence. ‘’I’ve been begging her to tell the police, or even tell Tracy, but she won’t do it.’’

‘’Why doesn’t she want to report him?’’

‘’She doesn’t think she’ll be believed, especially since…’’

‘’Since what?’’

‘’He basically admitted it and offered her twenty grand.’’ Vanessa admitted. ‘’To keep quiet.’’

‘’And she took it.’’ Robert guessed, getting a confirmation nod in return. ‘’Why?’’

‘’She wanted to give something to Debbie and Noah. She shouldn’t have done it though. It’ll just make her look bad if she does eventually report it, won’t it?’’

‘’Not necessarily.’’ Robert countered.

‘’How?’’

‘’If he’s so innocent and has nothing to hide, why would he pay her off?’’ Robert pointed out, and he could see Vanessa was thinking it through.

‘’There’s no proof though Robert, it was in cash.’’

‘’Well he didn’t magic it up out of thin air, so I’m guessing it will be on his bank statement, and there’s bound to be CCTV of him withdrawing it at some point.’’

‘’You seem very sure that this could be proven.’’ Vanessa said sceptically.

‘’Well let’s just say I may have done something similar when it was Aaron.’’ Robert confessed.

‘’You tried to pay off Gordon.’’

‘’That scumbag? No way.’’ Robert muttered. ‘’No, I…remember there was that other witness who came forward?’’

Robert saw the moment Vanessa twigged, and her eyes widened.

‘’Robert, what were you thinking?’’

‘’That I wanted to make sure Gordon got what was coming. I wanted justice for Aaron. Nearly got myself sent to prison for my trouble, but it was okay in the end thankfully, because he got sent down anyway.’’

‘’Well that’s all I want for Charity. I want to see him locked up and away from her and my sister, that’s why I went to the police in the first place.’’

‘’I get that, and believe me I wanted to do the same when Aaron told me. Actually I wanted to do a lot of things and calling the police was probably fifth on that list,’’ Robert admitted, his eyes darkening as he replayed the memory of Aaron’s confession and Gordon’s denial. ‘’But going to the police back then had to be Aaron’s call, and this time it has to be Charity’s.’’

‘’But if I can protect her and Tracy, get it out in the open – ‘’

‘’It sounds so simple Ness, but you have to follow Charity’s lead on this, no matter how much you disagree with her decision, otherwise you’ll become another person she can’t trust.’’

‘’I know.’’ Vanessa reluctantly agreed. ‘’I just think she’s worried that everyone will see her differently, treat her like some victim.’’

‘’Do you see her any differently?’’

‘’I see her as stronger, more beautiful, more deserving of every little good thing the world can give her.’’

‘’Sounds like someone I know.’’ Robert smiled softly. ‘’Just keep reminding her of that, and make sure she knows that you’re not going anywhere, no matter what she throws at you.’’

‘’What if I’m not doing enough?’’

‘’I know it’ll feel like that sometimes. I never thought I was doing enough, that’s probably why I ended up paying that kid, so I could feel like I was doing something. But as long as you’re always there, and you’re patient, it’s enough.’’

‘’I love her Robert.’’

‘’I know.’’

‘’You do?’’

‘’You think Aaron and me are sickening to look at? You should look in the mirror.’’ Robert joked, and Vanessa’s eyes brightened for a second, before her gaze dropped again.

‘’I haven’t told her though.’’ Vanessa admitted. ‘’Do you think I should?’’

‘’Only if it feels right, feels like she’ll believe you.’’ Robert replied, after thinking for a moment. ‘’She might think you’re doing it out of pity.’’

‘’I’m not though.’’ Vanessa protested. ‘’I loved her before all this, but we were too busy playing games with each other for me to actually tell her, but I do.’’

‘’I know.’’ Robert reassured her. ‘’But sometimes it can seem like that it’s pity. My advice is to show her you love her with the things you do, and then tell her when you know she’ll believe you’re saying it because you want to, not because you feel you have to.’’

‘’Well, this is exhausting.’’ Vanessa joked feebly. ‘’You went through it all with Aaron didn’t you? And you did it by yourself?’’

‘’Yea, I guess I did. It was worth it though, every bit of it.’’ Robert admitted. ‘’He’s lighter now, and I think even if Gordon had gotten off, having people believe him and listen to him helped a lot. Charity will feel the same eventually, just give her time.’’

‘’And about going to the police?’’

‘’Like I said, her call. Don’t push her into it. If she’s anything like Aaron, she’ll push right back.’’

‘’But how can I get her to at least tell Tracy? I don’t want my sister anywhere near him.’’

‘’Be patient with her.’’ Robert advised. ‘’You can’t predict how Tracy would react, so it’s up to you to show Charity that she won’t blurt it all over the village, or treat her any differently. Don’t push it though, or she’ll never agree to it.’’

‘’Thank you Robert, it’s been nice to have someone to talk to.’’

‘’Anytime. Aaron and I, we’re both here if you need us.’’

Vanessa offered a small smile before glancing at her watch.

‘’Urgh, I should get back and face Pearl. God knows what she’s done to my post-it note castle.’’

‘’You really are bored aren’t you?’’ Robert asked, and Vanessa groaned. ‘’One more slice of cake for the road?’’

‘’Oh god, yes please…Mr. Shifty.’’ Vanessa laughed, and Robert rolled his eyes before giving her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

 

‘’So, have you seen Vanessa since your chat?’’

A couple of days had passed and they were sat in the corner booth of the pub, Aaron pressed against Robert’s side, just enough to feel his husband’s warmth, but not so close that they would incite a ribbing from Victoria, who was popping in and out with food at regular intervals.

‘’Here and there.’’

‘’You think she felt better, getting it off her chest?’’

‘’I think so.’’ Robert confirmed as he sipped his pint. ‘’Now we just wait and see if Charity takes it any further.’’

‘’Well, I think we’re about to find out.’’

Aaron nodded towards the entrance to the back of the pub, where Vanessa had appeared out of nowhere and was beckoning them as inconspicuously as she could. Sharing a puzzled glance with Robert, Aaron rose from his seat and made his way through to the back, his husband close behind.

Robert closed the door behind him before taking his place on the armrest of the couch; Aaron sat beside him with his arm pressed against his side.

‘’What’s going on?’’ Aaron asked, watching Charity as she paced back in forth in front of them before coming to a stop.

‘’Your dad, he had cancer yea?’’ Aaron nodded. ‘’And Pierce, he was a lawyer…didn’t stop them going down, that’s what you said right?’’

‘’Yea, so…’’ Aaron prodded, a small niggle telling him where this was going.

‘’We’re going to the police.’’ Vanessa blurted out, earning herself a glare from Charity, but both Robert and Aaron noticed how her shoulders slumped in relief.

‘’They’ll throw everything they can find at you.’’ Robert spoke up immediately, himself getting a glare from Aaron and a shocked looked from Vanessa, but he ploughed on. ‘’Every single thing you’ve done will be out in the open.’’

‘’Robert.’’ Vanessa admonished, but Charity shook her head.

‘’No babe, that’s exactly why I wanted him here. He won’t sugarcoat how bad this is gonna get will he? I need that.’’

‘’You have my word.’’ Robert promised with a wry smile, and he felt Aaron settle beside him. ‘’What changed your mind?’’

‘’You two, actually, seeing how it’s turned out for you.’’ Charity admitted quietly. ‘’Don’t make me say it again babe.’’ She growled, seeing the brief but very smug smile cross Robert’s face, a deliberate move to reassure her that he wasn’t treating her any differently.

''You're sure about this?'' Robert asked.

''We've argued non stop since you gave Vanessa that pep talk.'' Charity informed him. ''But I'm not gonna be his victim anymore. I'm ending this.''

‘’We thought, maybe you’d just tell Tracy?’’ Aaron asked. ‘’Get her away from him.’’

‘’Yea, but what’s the point of that? He’d only find someone else, someone that doesn’t have me and Charity watching his every move.’’ Vanessa chimed in.

‘’So, when?’’ Aaron asked.

‘’I’m telling Debs and Noah tomorrow.’’ Charity confirmed. ‘’They deserve to hear it from me first. Then I go to the police.’’

‘’Charity.’’ Aaron began softly. ‘’Debs will be fine…well, she won’t but she’ll get it. Noah…well if he needs someone else to help explain things, we’re here, aren’t we?’’ He offered, glancing at Robert, who nodded in agreement.

‘’Why, oh because he hates me enough already is that it? Me keeping him away from his precious brother and now this?’’ Charity snapped, suddenly on the defensive.

‘’No, I meant – ‘’ Aaron started.

‘’What Aaron meant,’’ Robert interjected, ‘’was that he’s the same age now that you were then, and you’re his mum. He might need Aaron to explain things to him to help him understand, but he won’t hate you.’’

‘’Fine, you’re right.’’ Charity relented. ‘’God, what is happening to me? I’ve given Robert Sugden two compliments in ten minutes.’’

‘’I wear everyone down with my charms eventually.’’ Robert smirked. ‘’That, or you’re just growing as a fully rounded human.’’

‘’Yea,’’ Aaron chimed in without thinking. ‘’Love will do that to a person.’’

The room seemed to freeze for a second, as Robert and Vanessa threw each other questioning glances. Charity stared at Aaron, and suddenly he registered what he said.

‘’So…let’s erm…get a drink yea?’’

Aaron hurriedly led the way out of the back room into the main bar, followed by Vanessa, who was shooting Charity a confused look as she left. However, Robert was stopped in his tracks by a hand on his arm, and he looked around to see Charity looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

‘’Charity?’’

‘’Look babe, I never thought I’d be saying this to you of all people, about her, but – ‘’

‘’But what?’’

‘’Right, well the thing is babe yea – ‘’

‘’Spit it out Charity.’’

‘’I’m gonna be a cow to her alright.’’ Charity finally blurted out. ‘’These next few weeks so just…’’

‘’Look after her for you?’’ Robert guessed correctly, earning a tiny nod from Charity after a moment’s hesitation.

‘’You tell anyone I asked you do this though and I’ll string you up babe, yea?’’ She sniped as she righted herself.

‘’Why don’t I believe that though?’’ Robert joked. ‘’Maybe Aaron was right…’’ He finished, darting out of the room before she could say anything back.

They all sat at the bar, Charity flitting between serving and cuddling Vanessa for all to see as they chatted aimlessly. With her decision made, she already seemed lighter, and she didn’t care about the looks she was getting from punters as she pressed kisses to her girlfriend’s lips.

Robert felt Aaron’s hand on his back, and he glanced around to see his husband’s eyes bright with love.

‘’Will we leave ‘em to it?’’ He whispered.

‘’Sounds like a plan Mr. Sugden.’’ Robert whispered back. Prising himself off his chair, he was just about to follow Aaron out the door when he decided to say one last thing to Vanessa.

‘’We’re off.’’ He said in her ear, her nod the only indication she heard him as she kept her eyes firmly on Charity, who was serving Rodney and making full use of her usual caustic tongue. ‘’Let us know if you need anything.’’

‘’Thank you Robert.’’ She replied back, still looking at her girlfriend.

‘’Oh, and Ness?’’ He said as he turned to leave.

‘’Yea?’’

‘’That mirror I mentioned? Think it’s time you both looked in it.’’

Vanessa’s head snapped up, and all she saw was Robert’s smug grin as he walked over to his husband, putting a hand in the small of his back as he guided him out the door.

 

Robert and Aaron braced themselves as they stepped into the cold night air, linking their fingers together as they strolled slowly down the street to the Mill, their bodies pressed against each other for warmth.

Meanwhile, Vanessa chewed her lip thoughtfully as she lingered on Robert’s words.

‘’Charity.’’ She said after a moment. ‘’Come here, I wanna tell you something…’’


End file.
